Moods
by CyrahX
Summary: Just a short story about Dick's moods. Rated M for suggestive themes. Warnings: Jay/Dick and mpreg! :3


**XXXXXX**

"Say, Jason... Do you like me better from the front? Or from behind?" 

Jason looked up from the book he was reading. They had been sitting on their new couch while Dick watched one of his soaps.

"What?"

"That was a question. I often hear people tell their partners that they like the view from behind."

"... Did that happen in your soaps or what?"

"I was just wondering..."

"... Jesus, Dickie. Let's talk about that when I'm done reading. Okay?" 

Dick kept his look on the quiet TV,

"Does that mean that you don't like any of my sides?" 

Jason dropped his book on his lap and looked at his lover incredulously.

"You really wanna talk about this now, don't cha?"

Dick shrugged,

"If you just like me for my character that's fine. I guess..." 

Jason swore that Dick pouted secretly. That tone, that was his I'll-be-so-pissed-if-you-don't-disagree-to-my-implication-tone.

Okay Jason, take a deep breath and think about the most accurate thing to say, without lying, because he would be even more pissed if he finds out, he thought.

Those moods...

"I don't like you just because of you character."

Now Dick turned around to him, wide-eyed.

"So you say that if I wouldn't look like that, you would've never fallen in love with me...?"

Oh God, no...

"Wh- Dick! That's not what I said!"

"You said that you don't like me _just _because of my character, which means that you like me because of my character _AND_ my looks!"

"Yeeah I know, but... That doesn't mean that I-"

Dick pouted angrily and gave him his not-listening-look, crossing his arms and staring at the TV without actually paying attention.

Jason sighed. That decision they've made really cost him strength. A lot of strength.

He scooted closer to Dick and lay his arm around his shoulder. He had to fix this without making it worse...

"Dick. Hey, Dickie... Dickiebird... Love of my life."

Dick turned his head to face Jason. Yes! The 'love of my life'-thing always worked.

"What I meant was that you're perfect like this. I mean, sure, you're the most handsome man I know, but that's not the main reason for my love. If you'd look differently, that wouldn't be you like I met and got to know you, do you understand that? I'd still fall in love with you, but I don't want you any different from how you are now, because to me you're perfect."

The look on his husband's face softened and a small smile crept its way onto his beautiful lips.

"You mean it?" he asked shyly.

"Of course I mean it."

Jason leaned in to place a sweet kiss on those lips. As he was about to pull away, Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and pulled him in closer. The sweet peck turned into a heated kiss and Dick shoved the book off Jason's lap to pull him on top of him.

So sex it would be. It'd hopefully calm him and his hormones down a bit.

"So, tell me," Dick breathed with clear arousal in his voice.

Those mood changes, they were fucking scary to Jason, but he'd have to get along with them for quite a while still.

"From the front... or from behind? And here we're back at the question from before!"

Jason smiled at him. No need to panic.

"We don't want our little treasure to feel uncomfortable, right?"

He placed his hand on his lover's swollen belly and began to softly caress it. Dick had been pregnant for seven months now and the closer he got to giving birth, the worse his moods got.

"So I'd say from behind. It's easier and less complicated with your new... curves."

Curves? …

He saw Dick going through his different phases to getting angry. Very, very angry.

Curves, why the fuck did he tell Dick he had curves?!

Phase one: The thoughtful look on his face. He was turning Jason's words upside down and misinterpreting them to use them against him.

Okay, okay. He had to keep calm!

What could he do or say to keep Dick from reaching phase five that would be the final outburst?!

Phase two started in which Dick started to pout, and from there on, the phases passed quickly. Fuck!

Phase three; his eyes turned into a hard line.

No, no, no...!

Phase four and Dick's nostrils started to tremble…

Oh holy fucking mother of crap, NO!

Phase five set in and Dick shoved him off him,

"Did you just call me fat?!"

"N-no, Dickie! I'd never!"

"You said I had curves!"

"I meant your belly! I just meant we should do it doggy style so you wouldn't have to press your legs against our little John while lifting them!"

"You called me _fat_!" 

Okay, this had no point. In phase five, Dick got irrational and didn't see any other thing but his own matters.

He just had to calm down, so Jason stood up to leave him alone for a while.

"Well you can't call your belly slim!" he threw in and quickly covered his mouth.

Fuck! Why couldn't he ever keep his mouth shut?!

Dick was on his feet in no time and Jason knew that he had lost this battle at the very beginning of it.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!" Dick shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

No... no! Jason didn't want to make him cry, he hated that! Even if it wasn't too serious..

"Dickie, I'm sor-"

"GET OUT!" he interrupted and the nearby vase flew into Jason's direction, so he quickly obeyed and left the room before Dick would break more furniture.

While waiting in front of the closed door, he heard Dick raging in the living room; throwing cushions and papers around, and other stuff that Jason couldn't quite put together by just the sound of it. 

Dick really needed to stop this, he thought, it wouldn't be good for the baby. Jason had read that the unborn baby felt when its mother or father was sad or angry, and it also felt the stress and Jason didn't want that for any of his loved ones.

He decided to prepare something for when Dick would calm down, so he quickly made an Earl Grey like Alfred used to make it when they were still living in the Manor.  
>Of course it wasn't as good as Alfred's, but Alfred in person had said that it "isn't as bad as he thought it would be' when they had moved out a year ago.<br>Jason had wanted to be able to be a good husband that would also cook when Dick couldn't. Not that Dick's food was that much better anyway, but he had improved, and so would Jason when it came to his tea. And since Dick got into the critical stage of his pregnancy, Jason had always been there to take care of everything.

However, when he returned to the living room with the tea, he didn't hear a sound anymore. Dick must've calmed down.

He opened the door and stepped in, placing the tea on the coffee table, and looked around. The living room was a mess, but that didn't matter at all when he saw his love sitting in the corner of the room.

He had tears all over his face and a pained look, and he was staring blankly at his swollen belly while holding it. Jason immediately but calmly sat down beside him and took him into his arms. Dick sobbed.

"Are you okay, Dickie? Please forgive me." 

He was quiet at first, but then said,

"It hurts."

Jason held him tighter against his warm body and placed his hand on Dick's that was on his belly.

"It's because you were too agitated, Dickie. You have to keep calm, especially now that we have only two months to go before little Johnny comes. I'm sorry if I made you too angry, hun." He kissed Dick's temple and then began caressing his belly.

"Does it still hurt?"

Dick sobbed and shook his head,

"I'm sorry, Jayjay."

"Shh it's alright. Don't be. Now quit sitting on the floor, we only want the best for our boy, right? And I've made you tea."

Another sob followed by a small smile,

"The 'not as bad as I thought'-tea?"

"None other than that one." 

With this, they moved their make up onto the couch in the same position while Dick drank his cup of tea.

Suddenly, his eyes widened only for a second and then closed with a loving smile.

"He's kicking," Dick whispered and looked at Jason happily, grabbing his hand to make him feel it.

It was a wonderful feeling to Jason, as always. The boy had power in his tiny legs... just like his father did as a kid. Jason even carefully rested his head on the spot where he was kicking and they stayed like that for a while, enjoying feelings of love, joy and happiness together as lovers.

"Jay?" he asked quietly and they faced each other again, "Back to my question from earlier..."

Nope…

"You're beautiful in every possible way, Dickie, and you're _not_ fat. I love you from the front as well as from behind, and you should know that by now. Okay?"

Dick grinned at him stupidly.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please get me some pickles in a chocolate fondue?"

Jason sighed and sent him a warm smile,

"With scrambled eggs in a strawberry yogurt?"

A bright smile,

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Dickiebird."

**XXXXXX**


End file.
